Catch a Falling Star
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: Sandry is being held by slavers, Briar is the only one at Winding Circle, Daja is still with her parents and Tris is the daughter of a rich merchant, but....their magic still ties them together, will they be able to help one another?? or are they destined
1. Never let it fade Away

Catch A Falling Star  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: George, my wonderful spider  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Circle of Magic or The Circle Opens, or any of Tamora's books  
  
AN/ Right everyone, I know I'm working on my other fic Fly with the Angels, but I had this idea, and I'm going to run with it, so I hope you like it. This will once again be a S/B, sorry all T/B fans, I love Tris too, there will be D/K, I'll give Tris a handsome and rather sexy assassin guy, how about that people? And you can name him (that's for the first Tris fan to do :D you get first preference, go you!)  
  
Prologue: Never Let it Fade Away  
  
Nothing made any sense, nothing at all. All she knew was she hated the dark, hated it with a passion, and with that hate was fear, an absolute fear that suffocated her, chocked her until she couldn't breath. Thoughts would swirl in her head, she would see faces of people she had never met before, flashes of red curls, dark brown skin and a contrasting bright white smile, and then the solemn green eyes. These pictures would just crash through her mind, make her go crazy with anticipation, who were these people, what did they want? And all she knew at that moment was that even though these flashes of something were things she couldn't comprehend, they took away some of her fear of the complete darkness.  
  
Light could be seen filtering through the crack under the door and the girl shivered and crawled to the back of her cage, the cement floor was a stinging cold and bit at her bare legs and with her back pressed against the bars she tried to shield herself from the light that filled the entire room as the fires on the walls were lit. The light hurt her eyes, but relief and a temporary warmth flowed from it, it however didn't last long as the shuffling footsteps of a man could be heard and the shaking once again consumed the caged girl. The man walked right into the light and peered down at the girl with slight disgust.  
  
"ye' may 'ave been born a noble, but ye' aint goin' te' live like 'n" she shivered again at the sound of the voice, she hated him, just as much as she hated the dark, and she hated his little minions too, who liked to beat her up for no reason, just because they felt like it. "I got ye' a buyer, don' know why 'neone would want ye' but, beggars cain't be choosers, now can we?" the was more shuffling and the girl shrunk back even more as the man came closer to the bars on her cage, "ye' should look at me when I'm talkin' te' ye', I like te' look at ye' beaut'ful eyes" the girl kept her face hidden behind lank flaxen hair and the man clucked his tongue before turning around and walking to the door "git ready f'r a new home g'rl" then the light was off and the room was plunged into darkness once again.  
  
The girl still shaking turned her eyes out to the small bared window, and with a shuddering breath began to sing a song, the only one she remembered from her life before  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day  
  
Tears fell from bright cornflower blue eyes and the girl made no move to wipe them away, she was alone, and all she knew was that no one was coming to save her  
  
For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night  
  
Just in case you feel you want to hold her  
  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight  
  
Wrapping her arms around her small frame to ward off the cold, the girl continued to stare out at the window, her faltering voice could be heard outside on the still night for miles around.  
  
~~  
  
.........Black, Dark, Hurt, Cold............  
  
Briar shot up from him bed at Winding Circle breathing Heavily, he'd only just arrived that night, he was in the dorms with all those bags, and he'd had a nightmare 'I'm flippin eighteen years old an' I getting' all freaky over a dream?' running a shaking hand through his messy black curls he glanced around the room, all the other boys were asleep 'thank the stars' Briar checked his throwing daggers, just to make sure non of the bleaters had taken his things during the night while he slept, sighing he swung his feet from his bed and looked out the window. The stars were unusually dull tonight.. 'does that mean something? Does that have anything to do with my nightmare?' shaking his head and feeling beads of sweat drip from his face the young man hopped quietly from his bed and went in search of some place to cool down. Tiptoeing down the hall ways he was lucky enough not to be caught by any of the dedicates. Walking past the gardens he came to the high walls of Winding Circle and without a thought lunched himself up onto the wall and sat there looking out over the landscape, the lights of Emelan could be seen just on the horizon.  
  
Breathing in deeply Briar shivered in the cold, rubbing his arms he continued to just look around himself with unseeing eyes 'this isn't the place for me, this isn't who I am, I don't hang with bags, I don't sleep in a comfortable bed, I just don't fit' sighing he flicked his unruly hair out of his eyes and started back at the flickering lights of the city. It was a strangely still night, there was no wind, but the cold was still hanging in the air. Flopping his legs over the side of the wall Briar leaned against his hands and thought about nothing, he shivered again and growled 'its too damn cold, 'ts getting' on my nerves' and he was about to head back to his dorm when he heard a voice on the wind, broken words echoed through the night, and sadly it reminded him of his nightmare  
  
Catch...falling star...put it..your pocket  
  
Never let..fade away  
  
...a fall...star..it in... pocket  
  
Save...for..rainy day  
  
He shuddered, the voice sounded so sad, and he had no idea where it was coming from, it was like a thread of something, riding through the entire earth, through the ground, floating on the wind, reverberating from the stones, the metal, it was all around, and it scared him greatly. He closed his eyes to try and block out the singing, but a flash of teary blue eyes seared through his mind and was chased by bright coppery curls and a blinding white smile. 'what did this mean?'  
  
~~  
  
the book wasn't that interesting, Tris chucked it down and stood from the settee to cross to the window, looking out at it, it was too stuffy in her room so she pried open the old window and leaned out of it, and that was when she heard it, the soft, sad voice that faulted over the words, and for some unknown reason Tris's usual ice-maiden mask melted and she smiled sadly and sang along with the broken voice, waiting for it to catch up to the words, she could feel as if some part of her was tied to whoever was singing, it both scared her and intrigued her 'what is this?'  
  
For when your troubles start multiplyin' and they just might  
  
It's easy to forget them without tryin'  
  
With just a pocketful of starlight  
  
Tris sighed and stopped singing to listen to the rest of the song, it was supposed to be a happy, little silly song, but the way the person was singing, it wounded as if this persons whole life was weaved around the singing, and Tris could feel this persons sadness, its fear, its loneliness.. and she closed her eyes as tears formed in her eyes, and by doing this she brought about a flash of sad blue eyes, a bright flash of pearly white teeth and solemn green eyes. Snapping her grey eyes open Tris stumbled backwards and she quickly closed the window to block out the person singing. Shivering at the onslaught of what had just happened to her Tris blew out her light and huddled under her blankets, trying to warm her very soul.  
  
~~  
  
The clank clank clank of a trader staff could be heard on the abandoned streets late that night, the air was still so the sound travelled and signalled that someone was coming. Daja Kisubo was going back to her temporary home, her mother and father had to set up some tents because the tide was out and they couldn't sail away to the next port. Daja sighed, she hated being immobile, of being in one place too long, she started humming a slow tune as she walked and from a few streets away from her a voice rang out, their words fitting perfectly with the tune she had been humming, however it wasn't the kind of song Daja had been expecting and she stopped, in the middle of the street to listen.  
  
She clutched her staff tighter to her chest as the heartbroken sobs could be heard between the breaks in the girls singing, Daja bit the inside of her cheek and shut her eyes tightly to stop herself from crying, and as she did that she pictured big teary blue eyes, a bright flash of red curls and green serious eyes. Daja opened her eyes quickly and took a glance around 'what was that?' making a warding off sign for bad spirits the trader continued on her way back to her families tents, the sad song following her all the way back..  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day  
  
  
  
(Save it for a rainy day)  
  
....Save it for a rainy day  
  
~~~~  
  
Sujakata: I think I'll stop right here, I'm supposed to get to bed!  
  
Oh and I ask that you forgive me for my spelling and grammar errors, I suck at English :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Catch A Falling Star [Artist: Perry Como (peak Billboard position # 1 in 1958)  
  
Words and Music by Paul Vance and Lee Pockriss] 


	2. Meeting the Sad Eyes

Catch a Falling Star  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Dragon Girl, (the person who didn't give a name), Lady Sandrilene, Sandy, Lilac Blossom Fairy and banana  
  
IMPORTANT: Sandy has suggested the name Wren for Tri's guy, if there are no other suggestions by the third chapter then Wren it is!  
  
INFORMATION: the four have never met, but their magic is supposed to be different from everyone else's, and so their magic went out and tied themselves to each others because it was different, it will be explained in more detail, this is kind of an AU, and in this fic Briar is 18, Tris is 19, Daja is 18 and Sandry is 17. I didn't like the idea of them all being the same age.  
  
OH! And I was thinking of maybe taking them to Tortall later on..what do you think? (just an idea, I'm not sure if ill run with it though)  
  
Disclaimer: Tamora Peirce owns the books, all I own is a pair of socks.  
  
Chapter One: Meeting the Sad Eyes  
  
She could hear them, laughing, joking, and she felt an acute sense of hate towards them, snippets of her life before this would continuously flash before her eyes, but that wasn't her reality now, no, she was no longer Lady Sandralene fa Toren, the Duke of Emelan's great niece, that life was dead, she was now just Andy, the slave girl, she remembered someone close to her calling her that before she became what she was now, she couldn't remember exactly who it was, just that they had called her that. The fat man had told her she would be bought today, 'I am nothing but an object, I am nothing' this replayed itself in her mind as she sat in the cold cell, small shafts of daylight filtered through the bars on the window and sent a small amount of light, showing the girl just what kind of hell hole she was in. the jangle of keys bought her attention from her surroundings to the door.  
  
"ah, me delicate flower, look whose come ta take a looksee at ya!" the fat man stood aside and allowed the man following behind him to stand in the door, from what Andy could see he was rich and young, maybe in his early twenties, he wore all black with a few jewels on him, but the material was made of the finest leather, 'riding clothes' her mind supplied and she could see the distinct disgust the man had for being reduced to come into the cell of a slave.  
  
"what does she do?" even the mans voice was rich and flowing, but Andy shivered from the cold tone she detected from it 'please not him' a small remnant of her old self pleaded, but the newer side of herself couldn't care less, she couldn't care about anything, because everything she had ever cared about always got hurt, or left, or died, no..she would never care again. Andy was brought out of her musings as her chin was jerked roughly upwards and the mans grip was like iron, unyielding and cold, he titled her head to the side  
  
"well sir, she c'n cook, an' I'm sure she'd be a good bed warmer" the fat man nudged the regal buyer who sneered in disdain  
  
"unlike some, I don't have to take unwilling women to my bed" the fat man coughed and nodded his head in agreement,  
  
"so will ya buy 'er?" the rich young man just sighed and nodded his head  
  
"why not, you can never have too man salves, get her ready for travel immediately"  
  
"right away"  
  
and then both men left Andy, alone again and she shivered as her old self again pleaded 'please...not him'  
  
~~  
  
Briar groaned, he hated dedicate Crane, and he hated the green house, there were two other boys with him as well a some snotty nosed girl. All four of them sat while dedicate Crane talked on and on about the properties of this plant and about some other plant and how wonderful his greenhouse was, and how wrong dedicate Rosethorn was, it was really grinding on the thief's nerves. Running a scared hand over his bare arm the young man looked at the others around him and scoffed, all were listening avidly to what the old crone had to say, hell, he loved plants, but it was so unnatural for him to see plants inside, where they couldn't see daylight, and he was just itching to get outside and let his feet touch the dirt.  
  
He could feel his eye twitching, and he couldn't stop it, 'I need to get out' he was now just itching to get outside, it was like a physical itch, and he really, really, really needed to scratch it, Briar was about to go insane and just run outside when the greenhouses doors were slammed open and who should walk in but dedicate Rosethorn 'just great, if its not one old biddy its two old biddys' shaking his head Briar watched as the old woman started to rag on the old guy and Briar sighed 'this is going to go on forever, might as well take this opportunity to escape' and escape he did, and undetected as well, he sighed as the sun warmed his face and he quickly took off the shoes the dedicates had made him wear as it was unsanitary, or something like that.  
  
Briar was about to sit down to get closer to some small flowers that were growing nearby when a gravely voice startled him, and he almost let loose his throwing knives that were hidden up his sleeves,  
  
"you, boy" he turned around slowly, making sure that he had enough time to release his knives if he had to and he almost slumped to the ground in disappointment as he saw dedicate Rosethron 'damn, and I was hopin' for a good rumble there.'  
  
"what?"  
  
"get over here, your coming with me,"  
  
"where, why?"  
  
"shut up and get a move on, were going to Summersea, to get something's for the plants, now someone before I box your ears." Briar rolled his eyes, but followed the old woman towards the gates of winding circle where he was surprised to see horses waiting for both he and dedicate Rosethorn.  
  
~~  
  
she could feel eyes on her, and it was disturbing, very disturbing, Tris stopped in the middle of the street and looked around herself to see if she could see anything when someone bumped into her and fell to the ground, Tris however was only knocked off balance slightly and was about to yell at whoever it was for not watching where they were going when someone beat her too it.  
  
"Stupid girl, get up NOW!" Tris turned to the huddling girl on the ground and Tris gasped, the girl was just skin and bones, lank light brown hair that shimmered a honey colour when the sun hit it and trying to get up but was being hindered by her own rags and the rope around her neck. The man that was holding the rope lost his patience and kicked the poor girl who already cowering doubled over in pain, but quickly got to her feet. Tris was absolutely disgusted by what this man was doing to his salve. "apologise to the lady" the girl seemed to be having trouble breathing but managed to breathe out an apology, however this wasn't good enough for her master who hit her upside the head.  
  
Tris winced and glared at the man who had his hand around his slaves neck bringing her face out from behind lank hair and Tris gasped...sad blue eyes...the man mistook the meaning of her gasp and smirked  
  
"ugly thing isn't it? But well, a salve is a salve after all" and then Tris did the only thing her mind could think of, she slapped the man hard across the face. There was a stunned silence from those that had been watching and even Tris was shocked by her own actions, and she was acutely aware of how her hand was stinging, however then man before sniffed and with a final glance at Tris he pulled his salve away down the street. Tris stood there, unmoving and trying hard to still her beating heart, 'those eyes...what does it mean?' and she was going to continue on when she bumped in to someone else. This time however she was the one to fall back and would have been on the ground if the person hadn't gripped her wrist to keep her steady  
  
"I am so sorry Lady Trisana Chandler, but it is wonderful to bump in to you, my name is Niklaren Goldeye, I am from Winding Circle, and I was wondering dear lady if there was somewhere we could go to talk" Tris not really knowing what to say to this man just nodded her head numbly 'how does he know my name?'  
  
~~  
  
Daja snorted as her mother and father pushed her back towards the market 'another day, here? Hell what's with the weird weather we've been having? First its low tied for most of the damn day and now there's a prediction of a wild storm somewhere out in the third island. It makes no sense whatsoever' kicking a stone from the path she continued on her way.  
  
She was about to cross the intersection over to the markets when she caught sight of one of those rich nobles dragging his slave behind him by a rope around the poor girls neck, Daja's grip on her trader staff tightened, she hated salve keepers with a passion, it just wasn't natural for people to have so much power over another life like that. Shuddering she watched as the girl stumbled slightly, 'she looks to be in such bad shape' Daja's hard brown eyes softened at the sight of the girl cringing from the man as he back handed her, Daja started forwards but caught herself, 'no this isn't my business, I don't get messed up in this type of thing' and she was about to continue on when she heard the girl cry out in pain, Daja's head whipped around and watched as the man yelled at her and brought his face close to the salves, from where she was Daja could tell just how tight the man's grip was on the girls. Daja sighed again and shook her head 'no, none of my business' and that was when she saw the flash of cornflower blue eyes that shone as tears leaked from the girls eyes and she whimpered. But just as soon as the man with his salve were there they were now gone, lost amongst the many merchants selling their wares.  
  
Daja shook her head, 'that was strange, those eyes look so familiar' but shrugging it off Daja continued on her way, missing the watching gaze of an older man wearing mages robes.  
  
~~  
  
Briar dragged his feet behind him as he walked slowly behind Rosethorn as she went from stall to stall, talking with the merchants and then touching the plants to get a feel of them, or something like that, he wasn't too sure, and he didn't really care 'how boring is this? Arg I goin' t' rip out m' hair soon' and he was going to start poking himself in the eyes to wake himself up when something small crashed into him, Briar scowled, if it was one thing he hated, it was when he wasn't paying attention enough to know when someone was that close to him. There was a small omf and then the person who had crashed into him was thrown to the ground. Rosethorn turned around at that moment and growled  
  
"boy, watch what your doing" Briar mumbled something incoherent and watched as the girl on the ground looked frantically behind her, and that was when Briar caught sight of a very red in the face young bag come running in his and the girls direction. He could hear the girls frightened gasps for breath as the man came closer and Briar thought that she might of stolen something from the man.  
  
"look girl whatver' it is jus' give it back" she shook her head  
  
"no.I'm a salve" she rasped out, and that was when he took notice of her rags, her bruises, and her very think frame, his green eyes widened in shock and without even thinking about what he was doing he'd hefted the girl up and placed her behind him 'what the hell am I doin'?' the young red faced bag stopped and stared at Briar  
  
"get out of my way, that's my slave" Briar watched him closely  
  
"your slave? I don't think so, she's mine" the young man bristled  
  
"look street rat, get out of the way before I knock you down" Briar didn't move from his spot, and he could hear the girls whimpers from behind him 'why am I doin' this?'  
  
"street rat, ha! I am the great Briar Moss, plant mage of Winding Circle, I am here with dedicate Rosethorn, and this girl here is MY salve, Rosethron just bought her for me from that salver over there" and just as he'd thought the stupid young man turned around to search the crowds for any sign of some slave traders, and this was all Briar needed to grab the girl, sweep her up into his arms and he was off in the crowds, weaving in and out trying to get away from the man as quickly as possible.  
  
When they were a fare ways away he stopped in a side street and placed the girl down where she collapsed to the cobblestones and breathed deeply trying to control herself.  
  
"your ok now, he aint goin' t' hurt you," for some reason Briar felt an acute closeness to the thin slave and he knelt beside her "its ok" she shook her head and shuddered away from his touch, and pained look flashed across Briars face, it hurt him for her to be scared of him, "I won' hurt you" she looked up then and both gasped  
  
"you have blue eyes" "you have green eyes" they both said at the same time, and then looked puzzled at the other.  
  
"well this is fascinating" Briar stated as he sat down in front of the girl "I'm Briar" and he held out his hand, the girl hesitated before taking his hand  
  
"I'm Andy..."  
  
"BOY! What are you doing?" Briar groaned and buried his head in her hands and the girl in front of him gave a small smile as she watched the boy Briar cringe away from the old woman that came into the side street. Rosethorn was about to yell at Briar when she stopped dead in her tracks, 'it couldn't be...i thought they were all killed,' but there was no mistaking her, Rosethorn had met her many times, as well as her uncle  
  
"Lady Sandrilene?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Sujakata: so???? What about that one??  
  
And for all you B/S writers out there, keep writing and updating your fics, and if anyone has read any B/S fics could you please email me the names of the fics and whose written them so I can go and check them out? Thankyou. And don't forget about all those Tris fans out there and the name of the guy she's going to get with, trust me, he's going to be hell sexy!!! Ooh yeah 


End file.
